


The Sound of a Pin Drop

by wanderlustlover



Series: No Task is Too Big When: 100 Drabbles in 2014 [67]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s hard in the beginning. </p><p>Harder than anything Chin’s done in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound of a Pin Drop

**Author's Note:**

> **1 Million Words' Word of the Day:** Eschew
> 
>  **Time Frame:** About a decade before the show?

It’s hard in the beginning.

Harder than anything Chin’s done in his life.

When his family turns its back on him, as much because no one seems to believe him, as to save a good dozen of their own careers lest they all go down the toilet with him. Which he gets, but it depresses him and angers him in turn.

Even if he did it to Malia. Before she could leave him, too. So she wouldn’t have this slander around her, and her life, and her future. He’d never understood until then how it felt to be entirely alone.

**Author's Note:**

> >   
> **Eschew**   _(verb)_  
>  es·chew [es-choo]
>> 
>> **verb _(used with object)_**  
>  to abstain or keep away from; shun; avoid:  _to eschew evil._
>> 
>> **Synonyms:**  circumvent, boycott; forgo.
>> 
>> **Origin:**  1300–50; Middle English eschewen < Old French eschiver, eschever < Germanic; compare Old High German sciuhen, German scheuchen, shy


End file.
